Red and Gold, Green and Silver
by lovegoodloony
Summary: Lily Potter's fifth year turns out to be nothing like she had expected it to be, and the same for Scorpius Malfoy's seventh, that is with a little help from Rita Skeeter, some Quidditch and a couple of detentions.
1. Snogging and Slytherins

I do not own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to the genius J.K Rowling.

DH spoilers, but if you call yourself a Harry Potter fan, then you have read the book and no excuses.

_Huge _thanks to beta, Aurorawhisperwind.

* * *

Lily Potter hugged Teddy Lupin and grinned weakly. 

"I hate you for being so much older than me; Hogwarts would be much more fun if you were there too!" Lily took as step back and looked up at the grinning Teddy. "Now all I have to look forward to is Hugo and his girlfriend snogging each other and forgetting all about me" 

"You'll be OK" Teddy said "Anyway, if I remember correctly, you were the one with a boy friend last year" he suddenly looked stern, like the thought of her with a boyfriend made him sick. 

"Yes, but If _I _remember correctly, he was too afraid to talk to me after James hexed him so badly he had to spend a month in the Hospital Wing" she sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"I think that must have been the proudest moment of my life" Teddy laughed, ignoring Lily's look. 

"But it's not like I didn't spend time with Hugo!" Lily said, changing the subject. "He doesn't even talk to me if his know-it-all girlfriend is anywhere near" 

"Like I said, you'll be OK", Teddy said and gave her a one-armed hug. "But you'll have to hurry up now if you don't want to miss the train" 

He was right; the train had already started moving. 

"Bye, see you at Christmas!" she yelled out of the window, waving to her parents, uncles, aunts, cousins and Teddy who stood on the platform waving back. 

Finally, she was on her way back. Even though she had complained, she couldn't lie to herself; it felt extremely good walking through the corridor, looking for the compartment Hugo was sitting in, hearing people say: "Hi Lily!", "How was your summer?" and "We'll catch up later!". Even people she had no idea who they were was waving to her and asking about her summer, but that was just something you had to get used to if you were the daughter of Harry Potter. 

After a while, she spotted the curly Weasley red hair of her cousin Hugo in a window and pushed the door open to the compartment. 

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere why didn't you..." Lily didn't finish the sentence. 

Hugo was not alone in the compartment, in fact he was so busy with his company that he didn't even seemed to have noticed that she had walked in. 

"Oh", was all she could get out as she looked at the scene in front of her. 

She and Hugo might be best friends, but walking in on him snogging a certain Ravenclaw girlfriend of his wasn't something she'd put on her list of favourite things to do. 

For a moment, Lily just stood there, frozen. But when the couple still didn't break apart she said, as loud as she could without screaming: "Oi! Are you glued together or something?" 

Finally, they broke apart. 

"Oh, Lils, hi!" Hugo said grinning awkwardly but still looking rather pleased with himself. 

His girlfriend, Patricia Edgecombe, just sat there, arms crossed, looking extremely sulky. 

"Err Lily if you could just..." Hugo cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah... right", Lily said shocked. Hugo was asking her to _leave_? 

She turned around and walked out of the compartment, not bothering closing the door. 

It didn't take too long to find another empty compartment; of course, she could always sit with some of her other friends but after Hugo acting like the biggest git in the world, she just wanted to sit alone rather than tell people about her summer. 

After a couple of minutes she calmed down a bit. So what if she wasn't sitting with Hugo? At least she was on her way back to Hogwarts. It didn't bother her at all, Hugo choosing his girlfriend instead of her (that they had sat together every trip to Hogwarts so far just made him an even bigger git, and she would probably be cold to him for at least a week), it didn't bother her at all. 

Lily made a grimace towards her reflection in the window. A fifteen year old girl with red hair, brown eyes and freckles made the same face back at her.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" a drawling voice said from the door that she now noticed hadn't closed all the way. 

In less than ten seconds, Lily had gotten up from her seat and had her wand out. 

"Put that thing away Potter", Scorpius Malfoy said, smirking. 

He had his usual gang of Slytherins with him: Nott, the Goyle twins and Zabini. All of them looked like they had grown at least three inches over the summer, which didn't help Lily much at all. It was not that she was afraid of them, but being alone with five Slytherin students who all were two years older than her was about as nice as walking in on Hugo snogging Patricia. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, her wand still pointing at Malfoy. 

"Didn't your perfect dad teach you not to be rude, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, still smirking. 

The others laughed, which made Lily feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Maybe you think you can do whatever you want to just because your surname is Potter", he said, taking a few steps closer to her. 

She didn't take her eyes of Malfoy, but could still see that the others did the same thing. Zabini closed the door properly. 

"I think it's up to us to learn her how it really works, what do you think boys?" Malfoy was smirking wider than she had ever seen him do before. 


	2. Practising and Pink

So, here is the next chapter! Tnaks to beta, Aurorawhisperwind and to everyone who reviewed!

Oh and yeah, Lily is fifteen. So Scorpius is seventeen, I had to change their ages because it would be easier for me later on in the story.

It's very long, I think, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Scorpius ran his free hand through his silver blonde hair and smirked. This was just what he needed, a bit of relaxing practice before school started again.

Not that the little Potter girl would have been his first choice practicing hexes on, but Albus Potter was probably all caught up in his precious Head Boy duties and the oldest one had left school, so for the moment she was his only option.

"Scared now Potter?" he asked coolly.

"Why would I? Neither you or your friends can hex so much as a fly" she replied shooting him a furious look.

Scorpius's lip curled into a smirk as his cold grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones, and for a moment he just stared in to her eyes.

"Manners Potter, manners" he said smoothly, breaking the eye contact.

"Oh, and that comes from you" she snapped.

By the look of it, she was trying not to show how furious she actually was. Scorpius gave a cool, soft laugh which just seemed to make her temper rise even more.

"Did I miss something?" Potter asked. "I can't see what's so funny"

"Well I don't expect you to, maybe if you weren't such an arrogant little prat you would understand; but sadly enough, you are one" Scorpius drawled.

"At least _my _relatives weren't Death Eaters" she said, her voice trembling with fury.

Scorpius froze.

"_What _did you say?" he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"You heard me" Potter said, now she was the one who was smirking.

Even though he wasn't looking at them, he was quite sure that his friends had just exchanged looks of surprise; there weren't many who actually dared to talk about the Malfoy family's past when he was around.

For a moment he just stood there, glaring at the Potter girl, his eyes sparkling with fury, trying to decide what to do.

"What, you don't have a response to that? You know it's true, you are as pathetic and useless as the rest of your family Malfoy" she said.

"You filthy little blood traitor" he spat, and without thinking he hit her.

"Bloody hell Scorpius" Lucan Zabini said; his voice just a bit louder than a whisper. "Leave it mate, she's not worth getting your hands dirty for"

Scorpius suddenly felt a sting on his cheek and looked up; Potter was standing upright, her lip bleeding strongly, with her wand pointing at him again.

Scorpius gave a short laugh before starting to move towards her- Zabini, Goyle, Goyle and Nott were right behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said coolly. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that"

* * *

Lily stopped in the doorway in to the Great Hall looking for her friends at the Gryffindor table. When she finally she spotted them, she started walking as fast as she could without running towards them. Trying to ignore how people gasped and stared at her, she sat down in between Jeremy Finnigan and Dave Porter.

"Merlin's beard Lily! What the _hell _happened to you?" Roger Benson demanded before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"Have you been in a duel?" Jeremy's twin sister, Lyn, asked before she had time to answer Roger's question.

"What are you talking about?" she asked impatiently, not so successful keeping the annoyance out of her voice.

"Half of your face is covered with blood!" Mary Thomas exclaimed.

Lily raised her eyebrows slightly but she didn't have much of a choice than to believe her; why else would everyone be staring at her like she was mental? Some first years at the Ravenclaw table had even stood up to get a better look at her.

"Lils" Albus voice said behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

At this a group of girls just a couple of seats away from Lily and her friends that had looked at her in disgust at first broke out in giggles.

Lily rolled her eyes before turning her head towards her brother who was standing behind her, looking worried.

"Hi Al!" she said brightly and smiled, although it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"What happened?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing really" Lily shrugged, but it didn't seem like Albus was going to be satisfied with that.

Lily spotted Rose not far away; she was getting out of her seat and was walking towards them.

"Lily are you al right?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Lily had no time to answer before her cousin Roxanne too had come up from her seat.

"What have happened to you?" she asked.

"Well" Lily started but was interrupted by Hugo who had got up from the Ravenclaw table were he had been sitting with his girlfriend.

"Merlin Lily, you are covered in _blood_"

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Hugo, I am aware of that, thank you" she replied before turning away from him.

"So, what happened to you?" Albus demanded.

This time, it was a storm of laughter that broke out in the Great Hall that interrupted her. Everyone in the hall turned towards the group of five that were standing in the doorway. Malfoy, Zabini, the Goyle twins and Nott's hair were bright pink.

"That's not... is it?" Jeremy asked Lily, with great difficulty because he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"It is" Lily responded, beaming proudly.

The five Slytherins had passed the Slytherin table now and were walking, which people seemed to understand now, towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter!" Malfoy thundered as he approached them.

"Yes?" Lily said politely, although she couldn't keep the laughter entirely away.

"Fix this, now" he hissed.

Lily couldn't help herself now, she began to laugh. It seemed like her laugh broke it for everyone around her too, suddenly the whole Gryffindor table was howling with laughter which soon made its way over to the other houses.

"Pink is definitely not your colour, Malfoy" Lily managed to say in between giggles.

"Look you filthy little blood traitor" Zabini snarled "Fix this now or I'll use every single curse I know on you"

"Listen here" Albus said who had stopped laughing at Zabini's words "If you even point your wand at my sister I will make you regret the day you were born, understand?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards them, her lips so thin Lily could hardly see them.

"What is going on here?" she demanded "And why on earth is your hair _pink_?" she quickly glanced at Malfoy who's cheeks turned red.

"Potter did it" Nott spat.

"Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall said, sounding murderous.

"But Professor, look at Lily!" Albus said furiously.

"Mr Potter calm down now" It was an order, not a request. "Now, someone tell me what happened or I will give you all detentions for a month"

"She insulted Scorpius family" Zabini said, shooting a look of pure hate at Lily.

"Yes, well he was insulting me" Lily snapped

"And she turned our hair pink" one of the Goyle twins (Lily was not sure which one of them) mumbled.

"He hit me!" Lily cried. "And then used some stupid jinx so I was going to bleed even more, _then _I turned their hair pink"

The whole hall was listening now.

"Detentions!" McGonagall bellowed. "All of you!" she added pointing a shaking finger at Lily, Malfoy and his gang. With a swish of her wand she had turned their hair back to their normal colour and with another swish the blood in Lily's face was gone. "Starting fights on the first night back, unbelievable!" and witht hat she stormed back to the High Table.

"Malfoy!" Albus said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "If you ever touch my sister again..."

"Yes, you will have a hippogriff eating me for breakfast" Malfoy cut in and with a last look at Lily he and his friends departed to the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe he did that to you" Albus muttered under his breath. "I promise I'll kill him one day"

But Lily just smiled; she felt extremely good for just haven gotten a detention before term had even started.


	3. Friends and Fancying

So, sorry for not posting a chapter in such a long time but I am on vacation so I haven't had the time until now.

This is a pretty boring (and short, sorry about that) chapter but i promise that things will start happening soon!

Thanks to everyone who have left a review and to my beta, Aurorawhisperwind.

* * *

"His eyes are so _green_"

Lily was sitting in front of her dorm mate Mary on her bed, legs crossed while her friend was braiding her hair.

"And his _smile_, it's so beautiful"

Lily was only half listening to the conversation between the rest of the girls in her dormitory, therefore she had no idea whose eyes were so green and had such a beautiful smile, not that she cared much.

"And he actually _talked_ to me" Clara Vane giggled as she twirled some of her blonde hair around her finger.

Lily felt an urge to roll her eyes, she had never gotten along especially well with the girls in her dormitory, except for Lyn and Mary that will say, and very easily got tired of their constant talk about boys.

"He talked to me once last year too" Jessica Boot exclaimed.

"So do you think he will ask you out then, Clara?" Jenny Wallace asked, ignoring Jessica.

"I'm certain" Clara said, looking very smug.

"How do you know that?" Mary asked from behind her. "Maybe he fancies someone else" Lily turned her head around just in time to see Mary glance towards Lyn.

"_You _fancy Albus too?" Clara questioned.

At this, Lily almost fell of the bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" and before anyone had a chance to answer the question: "You don't fancy my _brother_, right?" Lily was still not completely sure that she had heard right, they wouldn't talk about her brother that way, would they?

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Clara asked. She was smiling but her voice revealed that she didn't care at all if it, indeed, did bother Lily.

"Yes it does!" Lily shirked. "Even though I doubt you and Al would get married, if you did you would be my sister in law, and no offence but I really don't want that"

She didn't really care if she hurt Clara. They had never liked each other and it wasn't like Clara was the nicest person in the world.

"Well Albus _fancies _me, so you're just going to have to live with it" Clara snapped.

"He might fancy someone else" Lyn, who had been unusually quiet, stated.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Jenny demanded, her eyebrows raised.

"He could fancy Lyn" Mary proposed.

This time, Lily actually fell of the bed.

"Lils?" Mary's voice came from the bed.

"You fancy my brother _too_?" she asked as soon as she had clambered over to sit on the bed again. It was hard deciding who was worse, the person she had disliked since the first day they met or her best friend.

"Well, yes" Lyn mumbled, her face as red as Lily's hair.

"You don't even _know _him" Lily said, her eyes flashing dangerously towards Amanda.

"That doesn't mean I can't _get _to know him" Clara replied before blowing out her candle.

Lily, who was far from done with the conversation, opened her mouth to say something that would make Clara understand that it was _not _OK fancying her brother, but Mary nudged her in the side and gave her a look that clearly said 'leave it'.

Soon, Jenny and Jessica had blown out their candles too and Mary had gone over to her own bed.

"You've never told me you fancy Al" Lily said as Lyn lay down in her bed.

"I didn't want to upset you so I kept it a secret but then I told Mary because she saw me staring at Albus yesterday when he came in to our compartment asking for you. I was planning on telling you too but now you found out and I'm really sorry if I made you upset because I really didn't intend to" she said it all very fast and without looking Lily in the eyes.

"Oh" was all Lily could say at first. "Well I guess... you're better than Clara, anyway" she added in a low voice.

Lyn looked like she was about to say something but Mary gave each of them a stern look before blowing out her candle so both Lily and Lyn did the same.


	4. Beetles and Beginnings

**READ THIS: **I am so, so, so sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter, an old character (belonging to J.K Rowling, like, almost, there are some OC characters, everything else in this fan fiction) will return. And I wanted to cover some other things to; for one thing, I have no idea how old all the other Weasley's are, like Roxanne, Lucy, Fred etc. so if they are at Hogwarts and shouldn't be that, I'm sorry. Molly Weasley is however not at Hogwarts, at least not in this story. She's just mentioned, as you will see if you read the chapter. The girl prefect (you'll have to read to see who the boy is, evil laugh ) is Mary, I didn't manage to get that in to the story. I think that was pretty much it, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

At breakfast next morning, Lily looked down at her new schedule at same time as she tried to open the letter her parents had sent her while ignoring Clara's obvious hints about how she would love to go to Hogsmead with Albus (For some reason, a pretty obvious one actually, she had sat down next to Albus at breakfast this morning).

"Not too bad" she said a little too casually "We have Transfiguration and Herbology after this" still trying to ignore Clara who was now laughing hysterically at something Albus had said. Sighing, Lily put down her schedule and started reading her letter.

"They can't have anything new to say after just one night, can they?" Lyn asked over her shoulder.

Lily didn't answer directly, partly because she was still reading the letter but also because she still had some trouble with the fact that Lyn _fancied her brother_, no matter what she had said the other night.

"No" she finally said. "But you know how they are" she rolled her eyes and put the letter away next to her schedule.

Being the youngest in a family that had had to save the world wasn't always that easy, her whole family seemed to think that she was going to break if they didn't look after her every single minute. It was actually quite annoying sometimes.

"I'm starving" Hugo's voice said behind her as he squeezed in between Lily and Mary.

"Class starts in ten minutes" Mary informed them. "What took you so long? You don't even have your schedule"

"Mum, Dad, Teddy and James say hi" Lily said to Hugo, grinning slightly. And we have Transfiguration first" she added as the boy hadn't been there the first time she said it.

Not that they seemed much interested in that, they were already fighting about who would win the Quidditch cup.

"Of course we will win it!" Hugo shouted which made several people look their way. "Al will never forgive himself if he screws up"

Albus was elected captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, which meant that Lily would have one of her brothers bossing over her again.

"Hufflepuff's team is strong, though" Jeremy said reasonably. "Smith is a great seeker"

"Ravenclaw is pretty good too" Roger added. "Although Slytherin beats both them and Hufflepuff easily, with Malfoy as the captain now"

"Yeah well, we can still beat them" Hugo said stubbornly.

"Of course we can" Lyn who had now taken a part of the conversation.

Lily was still eyeing Clara who was half leaning over Al, bashing her eyelids at him and was therefore only half listening to the conversation, while Mary (who was the only one who didn't like Quidditch) just sat there, looking mildly bored.

"Classes start now" Lily said. Her friends were too in to their discussion to have noticed that people had begun to rise from their seats and were making their way out of the Great Hall.

She reached for her bag that she had put under the table and got up from her seat.

"So how do you think first class will be?" Hugo asked as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Do you reckon it's true we will get as much homework as everyone says?"

"Probably" Lily replied. "Fred and James both said they were drowning in homework after two days and even Molly was stressed out her fifth year"

Molly Weasley was one of the the few persons Lily knew who actually seemed to enjoy studying, even Rose who was in top in almost all her classes complained when she got too much homework.

Lily and Hugo entered the Transfiguration classroom and sat down in the back of the room. Lyn and Mary sat down in front of them when they came in a moment later and Jeremy, Dave and Roger took their seats closest to the window.

"So," Lily turned to Hugo. "Weren't you late for your prefect meeting, all busy snogging that Ravenclaw snob girlfriend of yours" it had chocked everyone, himself included, when Hugo had found the prefect badge in his letter that summer.

Lily had been pretty nice about the whole thing, if it wasn't for the fact that Fred and James were laughing themselves out of breath every minute the subject came up she would probably have teased him a little more, but being his best friends she had just snapped at her cousin and brother to shut up. But now, when neither of them were here, she couldn't help but smirk a little as she waited for Hugo to answer.

However, just when he (his face now in a tomato red shade) opened his mouth the transfiguration professor entered and the class fell silent.

The class started with Professor Goldstein holding a very long and boring speech about the importance of O.W.L.s.

"And of course, it has a very great deal to do which career you will choose" he finished.

Lily threw a longing look out of the window before forcing herself to focus on what Professor Goldstein was saying about Vanishing spells.

Shaking her red hair away from her face she smiled warily, she was going to have to ride her broom later this evening...

* * *

It was a relief for Lily to feel the wind play with her red hair so that it danced around her face and the sun warming her face as she and the rest of her fellow Gryffindors walked towards the greenhouse where they were having Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

It was a very warm day for September, and Lily would rather have just sat down by the lake and watch the Giant Squid splashing around than hear another speech about OWLs.

"I don't think we've ever gotten so much homework before, after just one class" Hugo complained loudly.

Lily was just about to answer when a flash made her look over her shoulder.

"Well, well, well" drawled a blonde witch with rigid curls and jeweled spectacles (some of them had fallen) with red-painted lips curled in to a broad, sinister smile. "Isn't it Lily Potter?" Rita Skeeter said, straightening her lime green robes. "Take another picture where you can see her face" she directed to the man who was standing next to her with a camera in his hands.

Lily could feel Hugo nervously next to her but didn't look at him.

"Now, now" Rita beamed. "Tell me, how is it being the only daughter of Harry Potter? Is it hard? Frustrating always being known as the daughter of The-Boy-Who-Lived and knowing that nobody cares about the real you?" she gave a soft laugh.

"I... what?" Lily spluttered.

She had, of course, heard of Rita Skeeter before. When she was born Rita had written an article that had made people talk for weeks and again when she had started at Hogwarts. But she had never met the woman in person before.

"Oh, wonderful" Rita cried and then adding "take some more pictures" to the photographer which was followed by a whole lot of camera flashes.

Lily took a few steps backwards before she could stop herself and frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, without really being sure what, but closed it again.

"Yes, yes this will most definitely get on the front page" Rita almost shouted as more camera flashes went off.

"I er... I have to go" Lily finally said, but Rita didn't seem to notice, so she grabbed Hugo's arm and began drag him towards the greenhouse.

"Blimey" Hugo muttered. "What was that all about?"

Lily just shrugged and pushed the door open to greenhouse three.

"Hug... I mean, Mr Weasley, Miss Potter" Professor Longbottom said as they stepped inside. "You are late" it was obvious that he was trying to sound stern, but failing.

"We're sorry Professor, we we... got caught up in something" Lily said.

"Yes well, just make it next time" Professor Longbottom said with a hint of a smile as he continued to teach the class from where he had left.

"How do you think everyone will react when you're in the first page tomorrow then?" Hugo grinned at her.

Lily just rolled her eyes, annoyed. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or be mad, but she couldn't help but feel a much stronger sympathy for what her dad had to go threw during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Soooo, what did you think? Thanks to my wondeful beta and all reviewers, one part in this story has not been corrected by Aurorawhisperwind so if the  
grammar sucks in that part, sorry. Please tell me what you thinked about it, and what do YOU want to happen? The next chapter is almost finished already,  
so I'll try to get that up as fast as I can. OH, and I have something more to say! The name of the chapter, the beginning part means the beginning of classes  
and stuff like that, you know. Just thought I should say that, because I didn't think it was so clear._


	5. AN

**A/N: **I am aware of the fact that I haven't updated in a long time and well, I'm not going to tell you a bunch of lame excuses or anything like that. I just want everyone who reads this story to know that I will, well, there won't be any updates for a while. I'm not giving up on the story or anything, but I just need a break from it, you know?

However, I am forever grateful for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten, so thanks. I feel really bad about all of it actually, but I hope you guys don't mind too much. I will probably, most likely at least, write other stuff on the mean time; I just need to write other things too or I'll get bored to death.

I'm going to try to keep this short now because I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have just an authors note but I just wanted to say that.

You guys rocks.


End file.
